Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for conducting direct tensile test on fragile materials, and more particularly to a device for fixing a rock sample.
Description of the Related Art
Direct tensile test is typically adopted for testing tensile strength of rock samples. However, because the fixing device for fixing the rock samples has structural limits, the test results are often inaccurate and the rock samples are easily damaged during the test.